Una historia diferente
by Kaira Raiton Kurama
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Kurama y Naruto se conocieran desde antes de la serie, y viviese con Naruto? ¿Y si Naruto colocara en su lugar al Sandaime? ¿Y si Kurama y Tsunade se llevasen bien? Nuestro querido Rubio tiene muchas cosas que enseñarnos... Y Kurama otras tantas que debe contarle... Naru-Hina. ¡No se o pierdan! El titulo puede Cambiar. Desafió a raíz de "Espadas, Hielo y Kyubi"
1. Nota: Antes de Comenzar

(Naruto ya sea Manga o Anime; no me pertenece, como ninguno de sus personajes.)

Nota:

_**Antes de empezar…**_

* * *

Antes de empezar quiero dedicar este fic al escritor de una de mis historias favoritas… ¡Yami-san! ¡Acepto tu reto! Las bases de esta historia están en el perfil de Yami-san; Alias Master Aura Sam. Esta es una historia de Naruto algo diferente. Quiero aclarar ciertas cosas desde un principio:

* * *

Este fic es exclusivamente Naru-Hina. Nada de triángulos amorosos.

No quiero comentarios de: "¿Van a salir otras parejas?" o "¿Y que pasa con X tema?" No todas las cosas de esta historia irán apegadas a la historia original. Pero tratare de aclarar todo mediante avance el fic.

Para los fans de Jiraiya; los espero fuera del fic; No crean que este tipo se va a salvar de recibir palizas; golpes; un Rasengan o alguna Biju dama por el culo, Etc.

A los fans de Sakura; TAMPOCO los quiero por aquí quejándose de las actitudes o los tratos que reciba y/o demuestre Sakura.

A los que no les guste Kurama/Kyuubi Bueno, salgan del salón. A los que les guste Fem Kyuubi; También se retiran. A quien no le guste las sacudidas dadas al tercero y/o el consejo, se me van.

A quienes prefieran a Buen Sasuke, son bienvenidos. Si tienen comentarios negativos, no los coloquen en un review, manden un mensaje privado desde mi perfil y yo les contestare.

Si quieres ayudar, manda de igual forma un mensaje privado y yo contestare a sus ideas.

* * *

Los Flash Backs que sean de pagina media en adelante se transformaran en Omakes o especiales, dependiendo de la época y/o día dela publicación.

* * *

No tengo nada mas que decir aquí, asique… ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

**_Kaira Raiton Kurama._**


	2. Reunión con el Hokage

(Lo diré, aunque me duela. Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes)

**Capitulo 1:**

_Reunión con el Hokage._

* * *

Comenzamos después de la batalla del puente en Nami; o la tierra de la ola, donde el equipo siete se enfrento a… bueno. Como no los quiero aburrir voy a ir directo al punto. Total, esta pelea ustedes ya la conocen, y si no, se joden.

(Inner Kaira: ¡ASI SE HABLA! ¡MATTEBAYO*!)

* * *

Bueno en fin, presentando el reporte de la misión… damas y caballeros, señores y señoras, con ustedes… ¡KAKASHI-SENSEI! ¡EL HEROE CON EL SHARINGAN! (*Ovaciones del publico*)

* * *

-…Hokage-sama-dijo Kakashi- hay algo de lo que quiero hablarle,-Explico un poco preocupado.- durante la misión de Nami… tuvimos una pelea con Zabuza Momochi, "el demonio de la niebla", y su compañero… un shinobi con el elemento Hyoton (Hielo), llamado Haku…

-Continua Kakashi,-Indico el Kage-¿Paso algo malo?-Inquirió con duda. (Inner Kaira: ¬_¬ Viejo gafo, ¡Claro que paso algo malo! ¡MATTEBANNE*!)

-Pues vera…-Comenzó a explicar Kakashi.

_Flash Back_

* * *

_(Me voy a saltar toda la pelea hasta la parte importante, si quieren ver la pelea, busquen los primeros capítulos del manga o el anime.)_

* * *

_-Ese chacra…-Decía Kakashi-¡Es-es el sello!_

**_Dentro de la cúpula de espejos que había creado Haku, el chara rojo que todos conocemos estaba emanando de uno de los alumnos de Kakashi, Naruto Uzumaki…_** (Vallamos al punto)

_-**Tu…**-Decía Naruto, mirando a sus compañeros inconscientes.-**…Lamentaras lo que has hecho… **(Todos sabemos que es ¿No?)_

**_El usuario de hielo estaba simplemente "congelado", el chacra que emanaba Naruto estaba fuera de los límites de un niño, mas para un Genin o un Shinobi de bajo nivel… ¿Quién era este niño?_**

**_Mientras, el "Niño" comenzó a emanar mas y mas chacra rojo hasta el punto de que la silueta de un zorro apareció encima de el…_**

_-oh, mierda…-Decía Kakashi._

_-**¡GRAAAAAAA!**-Rugió Naruto. Tres colas de Chacra salieron tras de él, todas rojas, con un sonido como de burbujas emanando de ellas._

_-¡BROMEAS! ¡ESTO ES PEOR QUE MIERDA!-decía el Inner Kakashi. Tirando su Librito imaginario de Icha-Icha al piso y comenzando a chillar._

**_Naruto simplemente no tenía control, de un solo golpe con una de las colas, quemo-derritió-rompió-despedazo gran parte de los espejos… De los cuales salió un Haku casi ileso, tenia quemaduras de primer grado por el brazo y hombro izquierdos._**

_-¡ZABUZA-SAN!-Grito Haku-¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!-Termino, mientras lanzaba unos Sebons de hielo hacia Naruto, que simplemente ni se inmuto, antes de que lo tocaran, el chacra rojo ya los había derretido._

_-¡Maldición!-Grito Zabuza en respuesta, dando a Naruto su posición. Con un rugido, le mando un golpe de chacra a mas no poder, el espadachín renegado lo esquivo, pero tras de si quedo un gran, y cuando digo gran es GRAN, cráter donde había golpeado la cola, estando entre todos estos escándalos y peleas Sakura y Tazuna (Constructor del puente) trataban de no meterse en la pelea mas…_

* * *

_Sigue la pelea del canon… si no la vieron, se joden._

* * *

_-¡Sasuke- kun!-Grito la peli-rosa cuando vio al Uchiha tratar de levantarse. Al parecer Naruto no la escucho, y siguió con el desastre. Tazuna y Sakura sacaron a Sasuke de allí…_

_-Esto esta tardando siglos-Argumento Kakashi, esquivando la espada de Zabuza. Haku estaba en el suelo simplemente tratando de levantarse, y frente a él, todavía de pie, estaba Naruto, Kakashi lo miro, tenía los ojos nublados y se tambaleaba ligeramente; como si no estuviese allí realmente. Poco a poco; el manto de chacra comenzó a desaparecer y comenzó a recobrar la conciencia… pero en eso…_

_-¡No te desconcentres Hatake!-Exclamo Zabuza, blandiendo su "Cuchillo decapitado"._

_-¡Como quieras Momochi!-Exclamo en respuesta el ninja Copia, y empezó a cargar su mejor técnica._

_-¡Prepárate para perder la cabeza!_

_-¡Y tu para perder la vida! ¡CHIDORI!_

* * *

_Fin del Flash Back._

* * *

-…Y eso fue lo que paso.-Termino Kakashi.- ¿Cree que tenga que ver con el Kyuubi?

-Posiblemente, Kakashi.-debatió el tercero- Tenemos que mantener esto como información confidencial de clase S.-Añadió en tono serio.- Pero aun así… creo que Iruka también debería saberlo… No por nada fue la única persona que ha apoyado a Naruto anteriormente…

-Bien, Hokage-Sama.

-Otra cosa antes de que te retires-añadió el tercero.-Quiero que traigas a Naruto a mi oficina junto con sus compañeros-Explico- y no te olvides de buscar a Iruka.

-Bien, Hokage-Sama-Accedió el Ninja Copia antes de desaparecer en una voluta de humo.

Después de eso, el tercero abrió una cajonera donde estaban los registros de los estudiantes Gennin. Saco una en particular, que tenia el remolino rojo sobre un Kanji:-Naruto Uzumaki…-Leyó el Sandaime-Ojala y no sea muy grave…-Suspiro mientras regresaba al papeleo.

* * *

_Mientras tanto…_

* * *

_Konohagure no sato. Barrió Uchiha._

* * *

En los campos de entrenamiento, Sasuke Uchiha; un chico de 12 años y último miembro de su clan, entrena tratando de sacar una duda de su cabeza… Su compañero de equipo; Dobe, como le llama el; Era mas fuerte. Mas fuerte de lo que alguna vez se hubiese imaginado… Tenia que ganarle… tenia que hacerlo si quería vengar a su clan…

Pero…

-¿¡Como voy a ganarle si no sé que es lo que lo hace tan fuerte!?-Exclamo el Uchiha, terminando de romper un poste de entrenamiento…

* * *

_En otro lugar…_

* * *

_Konohagure no sato. Residencia Haruno_

* * *

-Naruto se ha vuelto más fuerte de lo que podría imaginar…-Murmuraba la peli rosa Haruno en su ventana-… Pero Jamas será tan fuerte como mi Sasuke-Kun. Añadió con un aire de satisfacción idiota en el rostro.- (Inner Sakura: ¡Nadie es más fuerte que Sasuke-Kun! ¡Cha!)

* * *

_Konohagure no sato. Departamentos Kazaka. Cuarto N° 35._

* * *

-_"Que día…"_-Pensaba nuestro rubio favorito, había tenido su primera misión de clase C, la cual se transformo en una de rango A/B. Peleo contra Zabuza Momochi, un ninja renegado de Kirikagure. Y obtuvo el elemento Hielo gracias a Haku, el usuario de esa línea de sangre.

-_Estas feliz… ¿O no es así, Gaki?_-Escucho decir a una voz en si cabeza.

-Hola amigo…-Saludo el rubio.- Estoy muy feliz últimamente… pero… ¿Cómo estas tu Kurama…?-Añadió, sonriéndole al zorro colosal en su cabeza.

-_Ignorando el echo de que estoy dentro del cuerpo de un niño rubio cabeza hueca._-Comenzó el zorro, no sin escuchar un "¡Hey!" por parte del rubio-_ Todo esta de maravilla Gaki. Pero olvídate de eso,_-Comento el Biju-_ y dime una cosa, ¿Te estas divirtiendo con ese "cuchillo decapitado" que te dio el ninja de Kiri?_-Pregunto interesado, no todos los días tu carcelero obtiene una espada legendaria.

-¿Y ahora porque tan interesado, Kurama?-respondió el Jinchuriki divertido, era verdad que Zabuza le había confiado su espada, así como Haku le había confiado su Hioton (Elemento Hielo), y estaba mas que feliz… Su sueño de ser Hokage estaba cada vez mas cerca… y todo gracias a ellos…

-_"Zabuza… Haku…_-Murmuro por lo bajo el rubio, con los ojos entrecerrados-_…Gracias chicos…_-pensó, recordando lo sucedido. Mientras observaba el chacra Hioton en sus manos, somnoliento-_…Por todo…"_-Termino. Soltando un bostezo, y quedándose dormido…

-_Que duermas bien, Gaki_-Murmuro un despreocupado Kurama-_…Buenas noches…_-Pronuncio mientras se acostaba en el suelo de la jaula-_…Naruto…_-termino, quedándose dormido.

* * *

**_Kaira Raiton Kurama._**

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Mattebayo/Mattebane: Parecidos al Dattebane/Dattebayo. Dependiendo de la situación, son énfasis de angustia o emoción.

* * *

¿Y…? ¿Les gusto?

¿Tienen sugerencias?

¿Les gustaría ver a Haku mas adelante?

¿Veremos a Naruto en el consejo en el siguiente capitulo?

¿Dejare de hacer preguntas?

Todo esto y mucho más la próxima vez… ¡No olviden comentar!


	3. Chacra y obscuridad, una alerta de ayuda

(Por favor… No me hagan decirlo… Yo… No hago propio Naruto ni ninguna cosa relacionada)

**Capitulo 2:**

_Chacra y obscuridad, una alerta de ayuda._

* * *

_Konohagure no sato. Oficina del Hokage. 05:25 AM._

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, uno de los cuatro miembros del equipo 7; era escoltado por Ambus atraves de los pasajes subterráneos de Konoha, hacia la oficina del Hokage. Iba medio dormido y no hacia caso a los Ambus que lo llevaban. Estaba un poco malhumorado, pensando en porque carajo tenia que ser hoy.

_Flash Back_

* * *

_Era muy temprano en la mañana. Y en los departamentos Kazama, cuarto N° 35, un rubio de ojos azul zafiro dormía pacíficamente entre sus sabanas blancas, muy tranquilo abrazando su almohada._

* * *

-_Gaki…_-dijo una voz profunda.

-Cinco minutos mas papá…-Murmuro el rubio- No quiero ir a la academia…

-_Vamos… Naruto… despierta…_-Volvió a escuchar.

El rubio abrió lentamente los ojos y murmuro:-¿Kurama…?-Inquirió con un bostezo.

-_Bingo._-Indico el zorro de nueve colas en su cabeza.

El rubio se levanto y se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos con somnolencia; Bostezo nuevamente y miro el reloj:-¿las cinco de la mañana?-Inquirió con pesadez-Kurama…-Farfullo el rubio-¿Por qué rayos me despiertas a esta hora?-Pregunto resentido. No le gustaba que lo levantaran temprano; menos sin una razón, y el zorro lo sabía.

_-Hum._-Farfullo el mencionado en respuesta. Sabia que su contenedor odiaba ser despertado muy temprano, en especia después de una misión difícil.-_Párate, lávate y vístete._-Indico el Biju en tono cerio.-_Vas a tener cosas que hacer._

El Jinchuriki, (De muy mala gana), se levanto, tomo una ducha, se lavo los dientes y se vistió, con una camisa negra y sus habituales pantalones naranja. Cinco minutos después estaba tomando su tazón de ramen habitual, junto con un vaso de leche fría. Kurama le ordeno que dejara el arma de Zabuza en un pergamino y lo guardase en un morral. Después de hacer eso, se sentó a esperar un rato en un sofá viejo y deteriorado de la sala… Naruto se quedo dormido… y paso el tiempo… ya eran las cinco y veinte.

* * *

-_Naruto…_-dijo Kurama.

-¿Qué quieres, Kurama?-Pregunto el rubio mentalmente

-Uzumaki Naruto,-se escucho una voz de repente-se te requiere en una reunión con el Tercer maestro Hokage, enseguida-Naruto empezó a abrir los ojos.

-_¡Despierta!_-Grito el zorro.

-¡¿Eh?!-Exclamo el rubio, habían 4 Ambus en su habitación.- ¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo aquí-ttebayo?! ¡¿Es que no puedo dormir en paz?!-Se quejo Naruto- ¡Primero Kurama y ahora ustedes!-Añadió sin pensar, el mencionado Zorro, se golpeo la cara con una pata:-_¡Eres un idiota, Gaki!_-Lo escucho decir.- _¡IDIOTA!_

-¿Quién?-Dijo uno de los Ambus, con mascara de lince.

-Seguro esta adormilado todavía…-Dijo uno con mascara de gato.

El primer Ambu que había hablado (Que, por cierto, tenia mascara de Tigre) iba a decir _"ven con nosotros y listo"_, aunque, el cuarto Ambu, de mascara de lobo, se le adelantó y con tono suave, repitió lo que había dicho anteriormente el primer Ambu. Naruto se puso la chaqueta y el protector.

* * *

Un rato mas tarde, el Ambu con mascara de lobo lo estaba llevando a caballito. (Imaginense, tan dormido estaba.)

* * *

_Fin del Flash Back_

* * *

Diez segundos mas tarde, Naruto y los cuatro Ambus estaban entrando en la oficina del Hokage.

-¿Sasuke-Teme?-Pregunto Naruto.- ¿Sakura-Chan?

¡BAM!

-¡Naruto-Baka!-Exclamo la pelirrosa, despues de estampar a Naruto en la pared con una cachetada.- ¡No llames asi a Sasuke-Kun! ¡Él es perfecto! ¡Un ser y Shinobi superior! ¡No le mires! ¡No le hables! ¡No le toques!-termino gritando la pelirosa.

-_Ouch._-Dijo Kurama en la mente de Naruto.-_Llega una entrega de chacra extra grande._

-Gra… gracias, Kurama.-Penso Naruto, mientras el Ambu/Lobo (Que raro que se quedo ahí) lo sacaba de la pared y lo colocaba en el suelo.

Luego de unos minutos, en los cuales, Sakura le grito a Naruto; Alegando (Para variar) que era su culpa que estuvieran a esa hora en la torre del Hokage; El Ambu/Lobo, ya estaba hasta la coronilla del asunto, y tubo que aplicarles a los tres un Genjutsu para que se quedaran tranquilos. Unos minutos mas tarde; Los anteriores tres Ambus aparecieron junto con los miembros del consejo. SIN el Hokage.

-¿Dónde esta Hokage-sa…?-Empezó a decir el Ambu, cuando, de pronto, El Ambu de mascara de tigre; le propino un zendo puñetazo en el estomago, sacándole el aire.- ¿Qu-e… d-di…a-blos…?-Murmuro, antes de quedar inconsciente en el suelo.

-El trabajo esta hecho, Danzou-Sama.-Dijo el Ambu, haciendo una reverencia al halcón de guerra.

-Bien-respondió el tuerto semi-momia-lleven al niño Uchiha a la sala de interrogación 1, a la chica Haruno a la sala 4 o 5;-indico, con su típica voz-al contenedor del Kyuubi a la sala de interrogación Z/B,-indico con cierto desden- vamos… a hacer una pequeña revicion.-Termino con malicia.

-¡Hai!-dijeron los tres Ambus, cada uno tomando a uno de los niños; el lince tomo a Sakura, el gato a Sasuke y el Tigre a Naruto.

* * *

Pero no notaron una cosa al retirarse…

El Ambu/lobo estaba consiente en el momento que dijeron a donde llevarían (y que le harían) a Naruto:-_"K-kh… D-debo ir a… a-vi… sar al… Ho… Kage…"_-pensó con determinación el Ambu, antes de ver partir a los otros tres.-_"U-stedes son… u-unos… Malditos traidores…"_-termino pensando antes de caer inconsciente de nuevo.

* * *

_Konohagure no Sato. Área de interrogación Z/B._

* * *

Un Ambu con mascara de tigre estaba dejando a un muchacho en un catre en el centro de un sello en la habitación, y encadenando su brazos y piernas con chacra sumamente fuerte. Al chico le habían quitado la camisa, junto con la chamarra y un sello se veía en su estomago.

-Ya esta todo echo.-Dijo un Ambu con macara de Lince, junto con otro de mascara de Gato.

-Empecemos,-dijo el Ambu/Gato. Los tres se sentaron en círculo sobre los extremos del sello.

-**_Jutsu mental: Lectura de Chacra._**-Dijo el Ambu/Tigre. Mientras realizaba unos sellos y concentraba el chacra necesario en el sello de los cuatro elementos en el estomago del Jinchuriki. Cerrando los ojos un momento, y apareciendo en el sello, mientras que en el exterior, comenzaba a salir la energía corrosiva de la bestia con nueve colas, sellada dentro del niño; a través de su estomago.

-Gh… quema…-se escuchaba decir al Jinchuriki, mientras la energía, cada vez mas obscura lo rodeaba.-_a-yu… da… me… K-Ku… ra… ma…_-murmuraba mientras los Ambus seguían con la operación.

* * *

_El Ambu/Tigre, caminaba por los pasillos de una alcantarilla, puertas tras puertas era lo único que se veía. Hasta que llego al final de un pasillo, donde había una reja…_

* * *

-¡GHA!-Gritaba el Jinchuriki adolorido.-_"Kakashi-Sensei… Sasuke… Sakura… Mi equipo…_-pensó, mientras uno de sus entrenamientos.- _Anciano Hokage…_-Recordaba al anciano sonriente.-_ Iruka-Sensei…_-pensaba, mientras una imagen de su maestro, padre/hermano y amigo venia a su mente.-_ Hinata…_-La imagen de una hermosa Hyuuga apareció frente a su mirada.-_Kurama…_-La imagen del zorro Biju, sellado en su interior, y aun asi; dedicándole una sonrisa; apareció por un momento en su mente. Sellado… sello…

-_"El Fokkusushīru dividirá mi conciencia en dos partes… pero una parte siempre permanecerá Inconsciente en el sello._-Recordo decir a su Biju-_Esto me permitirá salir del sello durante unos momentos a ayudarte; pero es de extrema importancia que tomes en cuenta la duración de este. Si yo no te respondo dentro del sello, debes usarlo. No lo uses en Konoha, solo si es una emergencia."_-Recordo que le explicaba. Bueno, esa era una emergencia y el zorro no le respondía, por lo tanto… ya era hora de usar el sello.

-_"Solo debes decir el nombre del zorro al que deseas contactar…"_-Le había dicho Kurama.

* * *

-_"Bien,_-Pensó Naruto. El _Fokkusushīru_ era un sello complicado y simple a la vez; pero no por nada él era el mejor estudiante de sellado que el rey de los Bijus había visto en mas de dos siglos. Reunió la energía y se concentro…

-**_Jutsu secreto:_**-Dijo el Jinchuriki.-**_Fokkusushīru._**-Comenzó a mover las manos.-**_ ¡KURAMA!_**-Grito, mientras estrellaba los puños contra el catre donde estaba; y encima de este aparecía un sello en espiral, con nueve pequeños remolinos a su alrededor; y ocho trigramas que los mantenían conectados.

-**_¡KAI!_**-Finalizo Naruto, dejando una nube de humo y una explosión, seguida de un rasgueo de papel y un sonido como de alguien que tiene una espada lista.-K-Kura-ma…-balbuceo el Jinchuriki, antes de caer rendido.

* * *

_Unas horas antes…Torre del Hokage._

* * *

Iruka Umino, Chunin y maestro de la academia de Konohagure no Sato; se dirigía, como le era habitual, a la torre del Hokage para impartir unas cuantas misiones ese día.

-Buenos días, Hokage-Sama.-Saludo Iruka, mientras subía la torre.

-Buenos días Iruka.-Contesto cortésmente el tercero.- ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí?-Inquirió con cortesía.

-Bueno yo…-Empezó a decir Iruka.

-Ho… ¡Hokage-Sama!

Un Ambu con mascara de lobo apareció sosteniéndose de la pared, con clara apariencia de haber recibido una paliza. Iruka se adelanto y tomo al Ambu/lobo y coloco uno de los brazos del Ambu alrededor de sus hombros en modo de apoyo.-Lord Hokage,-Hablo el Ambu.-Debemos llamar a Kakashi Hatake.-Indico rápidamente.-Se han llevado a sus alumnos a las salas de interrogación en la Raíz. Uno de ellos esta en la sala Z/B.-Finalizo mientras el Hokage e Iruka lo miraban asombrado.

-¿C-cual de ellos esta en esa sala?-Inquirió Iruka con una cara muy seria.

El Ambu miro a Iruka y respiro profundamente antes de responder:-El contenedor del Kyuubi.

Naruto Uzumaki.-Termino, ante las miradas aterradas del Hokage y el Chunin.

* * *

_Ahora, en la sala de interrogación Z/B._

* * *

El humo se disperso y mostro una silueta de ojos Azules (Que cambiaron rápidamente a color escarlata) y cabello Rojo brillante despeinado hasta mas abajo de los hombros. Tenía vendajes que le cubrían la parte inferior del rostro. Vistiendo lo que parecía ser un uniforme Jounin; El suéter y el Pantalón eran negro gastado y chaleco parecía ser gris, y sus sandalias ninja eran grisáceas también. Dos protectores de frente en el brazo derecho, uno con el símbolo Uzumaki y otro protector en blanco. En la frente tenia otro protector con un Kanji algo raro que parecía a lucir a un Zorro; había otro protector también oculto como un cinturón, diciendo "Bestia", Un quinto protector se veía ligeramente, a través del cuello de la chaqueta; aunque este protector tenia una Magatama; nadie podía verla.

* * *

_Un fuerte estruendo se escucho dentro del sello. Y la jaula comenzó a hundirse lentamente; La energía se concentro formando una silueta, que arremetió contra el Ambu y lo golpeo fuertemente contra el suelo. Sacándolo del sello; logrando que viera antes de desaparecer… Una silueta humana, con las nueve colas del zorro, en forma de abanico ondeando a su espalda._

* * *

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?!-Exclamo Kakashi Hatake, cuando el mencionado apareció para dar una ayuda con las misiones del día, se encontró chocando contra el tercer maestro Hokage e Iruka Umino, quien llevaba a un Ambu sobre uno de los hombros. Le explicaron la situación mientras corrían hacia las áreas del departamento Raíz de los Ambus; uniéndose a la persecución los Jounin de elite Asuma Sarutobi; Kurenai Yuhi y Maito Gai (Este ultimo diciendo bobadas sobre como las flamas de la juventud ardían con pasión dentro de ellos y bla, bla, bla…)

-Esta misión esta clasificada como rango S.-Declaro el Hokage.- Es de vital importancia para la aldea de la hoja que esta misión tenga éxito.

-¡Hai!-Exclamaron los demás Jounin, el Chunin y el Ambu (Que se había recuperado lo suficiente como para correr) mientras saltaban por los techos en dirección a su destino.

* * *

-¡GHA!-Grito el Ambu/Tigre mientras caía de espaldas contra el suelo fuertemente.

Se escucho un ¡Kai! En medio del salón, y una nube de humo apareció de la nada; junto con el rasgueo del papel de un pergamino. Y una silueta se vio de repente; el individuo resulto ser un pelirrojo con uniforme Jounin Negro y Gris; junto con varios protectores en su frente y Brazo derecho; Tenia la cara vendada, como un espadachín de la niebla; Dando como resultado que solo se viesen un par de ojos escarlatas, tras algunos mechones de cabello.

* * *

-Kh… ¿Quién eres tu?-Pregunto/Ordeno el Ambu/tigre al ver al desconocido. Pero este solo paso su mirada al joven Jinchuriki rendido en el catre; con el sello al rojo vivo aun visible.

-¡Responde!-Insistió el Ambu/lince. Mas energía comenzó a salir del sello, y los tres Ambus retrocedieron asustados; pero el presente solo coloco una mano es su estomago y otra en el sello. El cual se apaciguo un poco.

-¡No lo dejen acercarse al Jinchuriki!-Grito el A/Lince; mientras lanzaba unos Kunais y unos Shurikens en dirección al desconocido. Pero…

…La espada de Zabuza salió de quien sabe donde y bloqueo los proyectiles rápidamente y los regreso sin problema; Añadiendo una pose de manos que cubrió a los Kunai con chacra de viento; los Ambu saltaron con agilidad y los esquivaron; y quedando los proyectiles incrustados firmemente en el suelo.

-¡Atrapémoslo!-Grito A/Tigre saltando al ataque con sus compañeros.

-Atacar de esa forma no es justo…-Dijo el desconocido. Coloco su mano libre en media señal (dedo índice y medio arriba) y añadió:-…Para ustedes…-Declaro, mientras soltaba la espada y esta desaparecía en un ¡Puf! De humo.

-¡No lo dejen hacer ningún Jutsu!-Grito El Ambu Tigre. Mientras salía adelante y trataba de golpear al desconocido, mientras que el Ambu/Gato y Lince se dedicaron a hacer posiciones de manos.

-Estilo de fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego-Grito A/Gato. Mientras una gran cantidad de fuego salía de su boca en dirección al "enemigo".

-Estilo de viento: Jutsu multi-esferas de viento-Grito A/Lince, docenas de pequeñas esferas de fuego se dispersaban por toda la habitación. El fuego se concentro y la voz de ambos ninjas se escucho:-Estilo oculto de la hoja: Jutsu barrera de fuego.-Dejando a su capitán y el desconocido atrapados en un circulo de fuego.

* * *

-Toma esto.-Sentencio A/Tigre, mientras sacaba su Katana y murmuraba:-Estilo de viento: Jutsu Espada cortante.

-Kh… muy mal…-Murmuro el desconocido, con la voz debilitada.-**_Kage Bushin no Jutsu_**.-dos clones del desconocido aparecieron detrás de él y comenzaban a formar una esfera de chacra en su palma Izquierda.-Arte del Biju:-Murmuro en voz baja. Mientras sus clones mezclaban chacra rojo y azul obscuro con forma de torbellino, junto con la pequeña esfera de Chacra mezclada anteriormente; en su palma derecha.- ¡Bomba Biju Rasengan!-Grito, mientras que levantaba la mano con la palma abierta, mostrando una pequeña esfera color purpura obscuro; rodeada de una energía brillante que giraba en forma de espiral.

* * *

-Increíble… Pero…-Pensaba A/Lince, mientras veía una gran mancha roja aumentar de tamaño mientras manchaba el uniforme del desconocido por el costado derecho.

-Ese Jutsu es… Impresionante.-Dijo el A/Gato, mientras veía la gran cantidad de energía que emanaba esa técnica.

Mientras los Shinobis observaban exaltados; el capitán dirigía su espada al punto debajo de las costillas y sobre la boca del estomago. Aunque justo en el momento en el que iba a perforar al desconocido; el tigre escucho por parte de los otros dos:

-¡Cuidado!

-¿Pero que demonios…?-Exclamo el A/Tigre al ver al desconocido y la técnica aproximarse hacia si desde arriba.

-¡Toma esto!-Grito el desconocido, dejando impactar la técnica contra la espalda del Ambu; y chocando en el suelo formando un cráter. El desconocido aterrizo en el borde, y cuando el humo desapareció, un tronco fue lo que se veía en el interior de este.

-Mierda…-Gruño el pelirrojo.-Kh…-Su mano paso al costado de su pecho mientras caía de rodillas.-el Jutsu de sustitución.-Tosió fuertemente y escupió un poco de sangre (que los vendajes atraparon).-Maldita sea…

-¿No tienes fuerzas para continuar, eh?-Pregunto el tigre con sorna.- ¿O es que acaso ya te quedaste sin chacra?-Se burlo. Mientras propinaba con una patada en el estomago del desconocido; mandándolo contra el muro de fuego. No choco con este por escasos centímetros.

* * *

-N-Na… ru… to…-Farfullo el ojiescarlata, mientras veía como la energía del sello en el estomago del Jinchuriki manaba nuevamente. El Ambu lo volvió a patear y quedo a unos pocos centímetros del catre. Unas pocas vendas de la cara del desconocido se aflojaron lo suficiente para ver parcialmente el rostro de este, aunque solo se alcanzaba a ver unas marcas en la mejilla de este.

-Diste buena batalla, para ser sinceros, me parecías un buen oponente.-Continuo el Ambu.-Pero me parece que eran solo palabrerías… que lastima…-estaba tan absorto en la charla que no se dio cuenta de que la energía obscura que manaba el sello del joven Uzumaki era cada vez mas fuerte.

-Kh…-Farfullo mientras se tomaba con una mano el estomago, en el cual un Jinchuriki tiene su respectivo sello. El Ambu seguía burlándose, aunque callo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría con la energía. Los otros dos Shinobis se estaban agarrotando ante la presencia de ese poder abrumador, perdiendo el control de su Jutsu, mientras que la habitación comenzaba a arder en llamas. El pelirrojo desconocido se levanto mediana mente y poso la mano sobre en estomago del Jinchuriki, mientras que los Ambu veían como se quemaba ligeramente la palma del desconocido.

-Kh… No deberían… jugar con lo que no entienden…-Comento el desconocido. Después de eso; con la mano que tenia aun en el sello, comenzó a generar un poco de chacra;-Arte ninja: Cerradura de bestia con cola.-Murmuro, y luego apretó con fuerza mientras giraba la mano en su estomago, como quien cierra una puerta; Y la energía se detuvo súbitamente y las cadenas desaparecieron, al igual que la energía.

* * *

El fuego comenzó a rodear cada vez mas a los cinco presentes; los tres Ambus retrocedieron hasta quedar a unos metros del desconocido; arrodillado contra el catre.-Maldición…-Murmuro el pelirrojo.-_"Que bueno que aprendí este Jutsu…"_-Pensó, mientras tomaba a Naruto del catre y lo recostaba en su pecho, haciendo que sus piernas colgara por un lado de las suyas propias; sujetándolo como podía mientras hacia una posición de manos.-Suiton…-Murmuro mientras los Ambus se acercaron un poco mas a el.-…¡Suishōha! (Estilo de agua: ¡Maremoto!)-Miles de corrientes de agua inundaron la habitación; mientras que los ninjas aguantaron la respiración, La habitación quedo completamente inundada; y el desconocido posiciono sus manos nuevamente mientras que pensaba:-_"Estilo de viento: Jutsu prisión de aire"_-El agua exploto y salieron de la habitación mientras un maremoto de agua salía por el arco de la puerta y recorría el pasillo hasta dispersarse completamente. Los tres Ambus quedaron inconscientes…

-_"Kh… A-salvo…"_-Pensó el desconocido, mientras cerraba los ojos; y todo se volvía negro a su alrededor.

* * *

-¡Hokage-sama! ¡Miren esto!

* * *

**_Kaira Raiton Kurama._**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Saben quien es el desconocido?

¿Quieren una continuación? ¿Tienen ideas?

¿Fue suficientemente buena la batalla?

¿Quieren que le de una paliza al Sandaime en el siguiente capitulo?

¿Y a Kakashi? ¿Y a Asuma o Ebisu?

¿Desean ver a algún otro personaje en aparición especial al siguiente capitulo?

¡No olviden comentar! Es enserio…

* * *

Nota: Yo utilizo los nombres de algunos Jutsus en Japonés y otros en español. No se quejen, así trabajo yo.


	4. El zorro vuelve a Konoha

Antes de empezar, quiero decir algo a todas aquellas personas que se molestan en dejarme un Review o Comentario cuando leen los capítulos.

Gracias.

Ustedes son los que me animan a seguir adelante y con mas entusiasmo cada día en esta historia. Creo que sin ustedes no tendría ganas de actualizar cada vez que termino un capitulo; ni tampoco tendría fuerza para hacer mayor calidad en cada historia. Y por qué hago esto, es por que…

¡Ya tenemos mas de 1000 Visitas!

(Inner-Kai- Wow.)

Bueno, sin mas preámbulos… ¡el capitulo 3!-Toma un dulce.

* * *

(Mm… que rico dango, y a diferencia del dulce, Naruto, sea anime o manga no me pertenece)

* * *

**_Capitulo 3:_**

_El zorro vuelve a Konoha._

* * *

Cuatro Jounin, un Chunin, Un Ambu y el Hokage habían llegado a los departamentos de la raíz. Kurenai y Asuma habían localizado en poco tiempo a Sasuke y Sakura, ahora se dirigían hacia la sala donde debía estar Naruto, Iruka rogaba por que no estuviese herido. El Hokage iba a la cabeza de la comitiva (Siguiendo al Ambu), y escucho un grito que decía: Suiton… ¡Suishōha! (Estilo de agua: ¡Maremoto!), después de eso, un ¡BOOM! Y el sonido de una enorme corriente de agua inundo el ambiente.

-¡Apresúrense!-Grito el Hokage. Un "¡Hai!" se escucho por parte de la comitiva.

-_"Por favor Naruto…"_-Pensó-_"No estés herido… ¡Por favor!"_-Pensaba un desesperado Iruka, El Hokage y Kakashi Hatake. El Ambu apresuro la marcha por donde estaba la sala de interrogación, y al llegar; lo que vio, los sorprendió.

Donde debía estar la entrada a la sala, había un ENORME agujero. Los tres Ambus (También conocidos como Traidores), Gato, Tigre y Lince, estaban completamente fuera de combate, tirados frente a este.

-¡Hokage-Sama! ¡Miren esto!-Se escucho la voz de A/Lobo (A partir de aquí lo llamaremos Wolf.)

-¿Qué ocurre, Wolf?-Inquirió Kakashi. Este llego al lado del Ambu y quedo sorprendido por lo que veía…

…Un cráter GIGANTE. Recostado contra una columna sobreviviente en el interior de este, estaba un pelirrojo con barios protectores de frente, rostro vendado, que llevaba puesto un uniforme Jounin negro y gris, cubierto de sangre en un costado; y recostado sobre el otro extremo del chaleco estaba el rubio Uzumaki. Solo con los pantalones puestos y una cara de estar completamente agotado. El sello en su estomago, se veía incandescente en color rojo obscuro.

-Maldición…-Musito el Hokage.-Kakashi-Llamo el Tercero.- Revisa con tu Sharingan su flujo de Chacra, el de los Ambus como el del muchacho y Naruto.

-Kh…-Musito el Jounin.-Mierda. El flujo de chacra de Naruto esta como loco.-Comento, mientras señalaba al rubio.-El de los Ambus esta bajo, Pero el de el…-Añadió, señalando al pelirrojo.-Parece un rio salvaje. Es extremadamente alto. Me cuesta demasiado verlo con el Sharingan.-Finalizo aterrado.

-Hay que llevarlos a cuidados intensivos.-Dijo Asuma.

-Apresurémonos. Asuma, tu y Wolf llevaran a… Quien quiera que sea este muchacho.-Ordeno, refiriéndose al pelirrojo inconsciente.-Iruka, tu lleva a Naruto; Kakashi a Sasuke; Kurenai a Sakura. Gai, tu ve a la torre y busca a los especialistas en sellos. ¡YA!-Exclamo el tercero.

-¡HAI!-Exclamaron todos, mientras salían a su respectivo destino.

* * *

_Konohagure no Sato. Cuidados intensivos. Hospital__._

* * *

-Hokage-Sama.-Dijo una enfermera.-El chico Uchiha y La chica Haruno están completamente bien, solo un agotamiento mental.-Explico.-Uzumaki tiene graves quemaduras de Chacra por todo el vientre y tórax.-Añadió la enfermera.-Los Ambus solo están un poco cansados, tienen quemaduras en la ropa, pero de resto están bien.-Confirmo.

-¿Y el Muchacho?-Inquirió Hiruzen.

-Pues…-Suspiro la joven.-…Creo que él se llevo la peor parte.-Reviso su tablilla y comenzó a leer:-Quemaduras de primer y segundo grado en Manos, vientre y tórax.-Continuo.-Tres costillas rotas y Heridas por el extremo derecho del torso. Heridas causadas por alguna técnica fuerte en la espalda. Cortes superficiales y algunos profundos en la espalda. Desgaste de Chacra en un 70%-Termino un poco preocupada.- El pobre esta prácticamente desecho; no creo que se despierte en un buen tiempo, y dudo que se recupere.-Suspiro.- Es una lastima, podría ser un buen Ninja, tiene un sistema de chacra bastante grande.-Aclaro, ante la mirada del Kage.

-¿Alguna anormalidad?-Inquirió.

-Pues… de echo la hay,-Respondió la enfermera.-Hay un tatuaje extraño en su estomago. También uno en su espalda, pero parece más una cicatriz. Más nada.

-Avísenme si hay algún cambio.-Ordeno el Kage.

-Hai, Hokage-Sama.-Accedió la enfermera; mientras el Kage salía de la habitación.

* * *

_Tres días más tarde. Habitación N° 27_K. Hospital._

* * *

Rayos de luz entraban por una ventana con cortinas de color suave; dos mesas de noche se veían junto a esta a cada lado de la habitación, seguidas por una cama para cada mesita. Pero encima de una de ellas solo había un uniforme Jounin negro recién lavado y varios protectores de frente. Y recostado en la cama junto a esta, estaba un joven pelirrojo con marcas en las mejillas; como si estuviese dormido; aunque la realidad era que yacía inconsciente (Aunque no por mucho).

Los suaves rayos del sol penetraron una vez mas por la ventana; dando en los ojos cerrados del desconocido, que comenzó a mover la cabeza levemente. Después de unos segundos, abrió los ojos con un gesto de cansancio, observando a su alrededor. Rojizo… todo se veía de un extraño color rojizo… pero ala vez pálido…mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban al cambio repentino de colores… Aparte de que no sabía donde estaba, al parecer, tenía torso y cuello con vendas. Tosió levemente; se sentía terrible, Como si se hubiese enfrentado a una Kushina rabiosa… (**N/A: **¡Ouch!)

El joven se incorporo lentamente, que dando sentado en la cama. Dándose cuenta de que llevaba (lo que parecía ser) una bata de hospital; junto con vendajes a los costados de su cuerpo; se toco el rostro con los dedos, la mascara de vendajes de su cara no estaba. Suspiro, todo lo que le faltaba de momento era ser interrogado.

-_"Mejor no echar la sal"_-Pensó con gracia. La vista le ardía terriblemente; quizás un poco de hollín del fuego le cállese en los ojos durante la batalla; o tal vez tierra de las botas del Ambu con el que había peleado. Probó con su mano, estaba vendada; Se froto los ojos con el antebrazo, también vendado. Con cuidado, comenzó a acumular Chacra en la palma izquierda y palpo levemente su espalda. Comenzando a cerrar lentamente sus heridas…

* * *

_Afuera…_

* * *

-…Ambos deben ir a la torre del Hokage para ser interrogados.-Dijo un Ambu.

-Ya le dije al Hokage-Sama,-Contradijo una enfermera.-que el muchacho esta grave y no debería ser interrumpido mientras descansa; solo han pasado tres días desde que los encontraron; ¡es una suerte que no este en coma…!

-Aun así,-Respondió otra voz.-el consejo exige verle inmediatamente. No importa lo herido que este-Continuo- debe ser procesado y enviado a juicio con el Hokage y los miembros del concejo. El muchacho Uzumaki también debe ir con el.-Finalizo la voz con altanería.

* * *

-_"Al parecer no se dan cuenta de que puedo oírlos"_-Pensó el muchacho, mientras curaba heridas en sus brazos, ciertamente, tenia muy mala suerte.-_"¿Cómo carajo un chacra puede romper mis huesos?"_-Penso desentendido, mientras pasaba de curar sus brazos a re-soldar sus costillas correctamente. (Al parecer los médicos habían curado parte del hueso, y luego, dejado a la naturaleza hacer lo suyo.)

-Discúlpenme si me meto en lo que no me importa,-se escucho una tercera voz desconocida.-Pero, Esta jovencita de aquí, mi amigo Iruka y yo hemos venido a ver como se encuentran, mi alumno Naruto Uzumaki y el muchacho desconocido.-Explico, con paciencia.

-_"Je."_-Medio rio el pelirrojo, mientras completaba el re-acomodamiento de sus huesos torácicos.-_"Y ahora alguien me viene a visitar. Que día…"_-Pensaba desinteresado, mientras revisaba sus quemaduras.-_"Ya esta… curadas. Vamos con la heridas…"_-Penso, mientras pasaba de sus brazos al torso, mientras que cerraba poco a poco las heridas en su torso y porte superior izquierda de las costillas, junto con las de el antebrazo derecho.

- ¿Nos dejaría pasar, por favor?-Añadió la voz del que debía ser Iruka.-También hemos venido a dejar unas cosas de su pertenencia y la del joven

-_"¿Cosas? ¿Cuáles cosas?"_-Inquirió para si. Momento…-_"Ah, claro… ¡Ese pergamino…! Esperen… ¡¿D-Dónde esta?!"_-Penso preocupado, mientras se aproximó/abalanzo sobre la mesa y se puso a buscar un viejo pergamino que siempre traía.

-Si, no hay problema, Kakashi-San; Iruka-San. Vamos a trasladar a Naruto a esta habitación, en cuanto se recupere lo suficiente.-Respondió la voz de la que debía ser la enfermera.-Aunque dudo que el joven se haya despertado todavía. Pero adelante, pueden echar un vistazo. Ah, una cosa mas,-aclaro la voz.-no le hagan hablar mucho si se despierta.

-_"Gh… me sigue ardiendo la vista…"_-Pensó, mientras frotaba con paciencia sus ojos.

-G-gracias… se-señorita…-Contesto tímidamente la voz de una pequeña.

* * *

La puerta se abrió y la cabeza de un peli plateado enmascarado se asomo por ella; y lo primero que vio fue a un pelirrojo con larga cabellera sentado en la cama frotándose los ojos. El enmascarado llamo a quienes lo acompañaban y luego, junto con el peli plateado aparecieron un hombre moreno de cabello castaño y una chiquilla de cabello azulado y ojos blancos. Poco a poco el pelirrojo dejo quieta su visión, parpadeo un par de veces, y miro un momento a los presentes. El hombre castaño dijo algo que él no se esperaba:

-Gracias.

Bajo lentamente el brazo y abrió un poco los ojos. Le estaba agradeciendo, se sentía algo raro, sobre todo, ya que generalmente solo le miraban con desprecio; observo al hombre con extrañeza.

-Gracias.-Repitió nuevamente.

-G-gracias… -Dijo la pequeña, mientras le daba unas flores.

-También yo le estoy agradecido.-Añadió el peli plata, concentrado en su librito.

El pelirrojo los miro detenidamente, Iruka noto que el color de sus ojos cambio de escarlata rojizo a azul celeste metalizado. El pelirrojo abrió la boca pero Iruka lo detuvo:

-La enfermera dijo que mejor no hablases de momento.-Aclaro con rapidez, el pelirrojo solo inclino la cabeza levemente y asintió.- Por cierto,-Añadió.- Mi nombre es Iruka Umino.-se presento con una sonrisa. Mientras el joven solo se tomaba la garganta.

-Kakashi Hatake.-Se presento el peli plata.

-Yo soy Hinata Hyuuga…-Dijo tímidamente la Hojiblanca.

-Si quieres decirnos tu nombre lo puedes hacer mediante señas.-Indico Iruka.

-_"Y ahora como rayos me presento."_-Pensó el ojiazul, después de unos segundos asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Iruka, se señalo a si mismo y realizo una seña que podría interpretarse por "Mucho gusto", luego, realizo otras señas que los tres presentes (Kakashi pensó que ni con su Sharingan lo hubiese entendido.) observaron con extrañeza.

-Igualmente.-Dijo Iruka.-Podrás decirnos bien tu nombre. Cuando mejores.-El chico lo miro con cara de: "Mejor olvídalo"-Por cierto, aquí están tus cosas.-Añadió, entregando un pequeño libro, otros dos algo más gruesos junto con una libreta de páginas blancas y unos bolígrafos.

-_"Que raro…"_-El joven tomo todo y miro a Iruka con una mirada que claramente decía:-_"¿Dónde esta el resto?"_

-El resto lo están examinando el Hokage y el consejo.-Indico Kakashi, mientras que seguía con su amado librito de Icha-Icha.

-_"Si claro, mucho que van a examinar"_-Pensó con desaliento, soltando un suspiro. Mientras rodaba los ojos.-_"Mas bien, revisar si me pueden utilizar como un arma para su preciada aldea"_-Luego se incorporo y busco algo entre las paginas de su librito de tapas amarillas, en el titulo podía leerse: "La Historia de un Shinobi Absolutamente Audaz"(**N/A: **¿?) Junto con: "Escrito por: Jiraiya; el Gamma Sennin". Cosa que Kakashi vio, y comento:

-¿El autor de ese libro no es el mismo del de la serie Icha-Icha?-Pregunto Kakashi interesado. El pelirrojo se sonrojo ligeramente y le echo una mirada que claramente decía:_ "¡Cállate!"_

-_"Maldito imbécil pervertido"_-Penso el joven.-_"Ve y piérdete en el camino de la vida."_-Aun revisando el libro, saco un pequeño sobre sellado con el símbolo de las chaquetas Jounin de Konoha, y después de observarlo por un minuto o dos, junto con un suspiro, lo metió en el libro nuevamente.-_"MIERDA…"_-Fue su único pensamiento; mientras se dejo caer nuevamente en la cama.

-Em… ¿L-le ocurre algo?-Pregunto Hinata.

-_"¿Eh? No, no… Nada."_-Penso, negando con la cabeza.

-¡KAKSHI-SAN! ¡IRUKA-SAN!-Grito la enfermera azotando la puerta al entrar.- ¡UZUMAKI NARUTO NO ESTA!-Exclamo alarmada.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Exclamaron el ninja copia y el profesor Chunin ante la noticia.

-_"¡N-Naruto-kun…!"_-Penso Hinata preocupada, mirando a la enfermera.

**_¡PUF!_**

Nube de humo. Todos voltearon a ver que pasaba…

…Pero…

…El chico ya no estaba. Ni ninguna de sus cosas. Hinata vio una nota sobre la mesa, la tomo y se la paso a Iruka, que se la dio a Kakashi, que releyó la última línea y:

_¡Puf! (De nuevo)_

* * *

-_"Maldita sea…"_-Pensaba un joven pelirrojo, buscando a cierto chico Uzumaki por toda la aldea.-_"Mierda…"_-Pensaba, terminándose de abotonar su chaleco Jounin y amarrando su protector de Magatama.

Una escena de persecución se aproxima…

-¡ESE ES!-Grito una vos desconocida.- ¡ATRAPENLO!

-_"¡MIERDA…!"_-Pensó mirando hacia atrás el muchacho, 5 Ambus lo perseguían, más un tipo de cejas tupidas y corte de tazón; un sujeto que tenía cierto parecido con el tercer Hokage, con un cigarro en la boca y una mujer de peculiares ojos rojo-Carmesí brillante y cabello negro.

-¡Yosh!-Exclamo el tipo de expandes verde.- ¡Demostremos la fuerza juvenil de nuestro trabajo de equipo completando esta misión! ¡Yo Maito Gai te derrotare utilizando mis llamas de la juventud!-Dijo con alegría, antes de que el tipo del cigarro lo interrumpiera.

-Gai, ¿Qué te he dicho de sobre actuar en las misiones?-Inquirio con una gota al estilo Anime.

-¡No pude evitarlo, Asuma-San!-Exclamo Gai-¡Kurenai-San, tu y yo derrotaremos a este joven cuyas llamas de la Juventud arden con pa…!

-_¡Joder! ¡Y síguele con las llamas de la juventud!_-Murmuro el desconocido ojiazul, lo suficientemente alto como para que todo el grupo lo escuchase y soltara una carcajada.-_"¿Dije eso en voz alta?"_-Penso, mientras que veía las cascaditas en los ojos de Gai.

-T-tú... has osado burlarte de las llamas de la juventud…-Dijo Gai en un tono tétrico.

-_"esto se va a poner feo…"_-Pensaron todos, mientras a Gai le salía una aura asesina a su alrededor.

-**_¡Konoha Senpū!_**-Exclamo el cejotas, mientras trataba de darle una patada al chico. Aunque este no se quedo de brazos cruzados.

¡Pum!

En el lugar donde había caído Gai, solo había una nube de humo y escombros…

-¡¿D-Donde esta?!-Exclamo un Ambu.

-¡¿A-ah po-podido igualar la v-velocidad de Gai?!-Inquirio Asuma sorprendido.

-I-Impresionante…-Menciono Kurenai. Los Ambus, de no ser por las mascaras, tendrían, literalmente la mandíbula en el suelo.

-Conque…-Comento el cejudo.- ¿Puedes igualar mi velocidad, eh…? ¡Yosh!-Exclamo con energía.- ¡Esta será una batalla que nunca olvidaras!

Un gruñido se escucho desde más arriba de sus cabezas, ahí estaba el muchacho pelirrojo de ojos azules… Mirándolo bien… tenia cierto parecido con el Yondaime. Mismo tipo de pelo y mismos ojos azules. ¿Seria su familiar…?

-**Gr…** _¿Por qué no podéis dejar de joderme?_-Murmuro en voz baja.

-¡ATRAPENLO!-Ordeno el capitán Ambu (Mascara de Jaguar).- ¡Utilicen la maniobra Delta-B!

-¡HAI!-Respondieron los demás. Tres de ellos se posicionaron alrededor del muchacho; a unos 4 metros. El capitán y el Ambu restante se posicionaron en los espacios restantes, solo que a dos metros de distancia.

-_Maldita sea…_-Pensó el desconocido, mientras emitía un gruñido por lo bajo.

* * *

_Algunas horas antes… El mismo día…_

* * *

Un joven rubio, de tres marcas como bigotes en cada mejilla… postrado en cama tratando de recordar…

_Le habían buscado los Ambus._

_Sakura-Chan lo había estampado contra la pared._

_Estaba tan cansado que había caído dormido mientras le intentaban colocar un Genjutsu._

_Tanto calor… y luego…_

**_Flash Back_**

* * *

Escuchaba ruidos extraños… abrió los ojos ligeramente y murmuro…:-Gh… Ayúdenme, quema… mucho…-Sentía como su energía era drenada de si mismo… dejando un gran vacío de obscuridad en su lugar…

Escucho un choque de metales. Seguido de varios gritos, alguien exclamo: _¡No lo dejen acercarse…!_ seguido de: _¡No lo dejen hacer ningún Jutsu!_ un par de gritos que no distinguió bien, sintió que el calor del lugar aumentaba, y después alguien que decía: **_Kage Bushin no Jutsu. _**¿Una batalla…?

Gritaron mas fuerte, luego una advertencia y después se escucho: **_¡Bomba Biju Rasengan!_**_ , Después alguien que decía:_ _ ¿Pero que demonios…? _y… ¡Boom! Una fuerte explosión lleno el lugar, seguido de burlas… ¡Plaf! ¿Patearon a alguien?

-_"¡DUELE!"_-Penso el rubio.

_Y luego… dolor, la única sensación que tenia… Obscuridad…_

_Ira… Contra aquellos que lo maltrataron…_

_¿Kurama…?_

_Dolor… por todas las noches de terror…_

_¡Kurama…!_

_Tristeza… por siempre estar solo…_

_¿Dónde estás…?_

_Odio… por que lo odiaban a el…_

_¿Puedes oírme…?_

_Inseguridad… ya que nadie estaba consigo…_

_¡Responde, Por favor!_

_Desesperación… por caer en un vacío…_

_¡Ayúdame!_

_Miedo… de estar solo toda su vida…_

_¡Por favor! No me dejes…_

_Soledad… siempre la había sentido…_

_Por favor… No… me… dejes…_

_Desolación… que nunca se iría…_

_…No… lo hagas… por favor…_

_No… _

_…me dejes… _

_… solo._

* * *

-_N-Na… ru… to…_-dijo una voz débilmente fuera de la obscuridad… El joven Jinchuriki ya no aguantaba mas, el dolor… demasiado… era insoportable… hasta que…

Calor… _calidez_…

Era como se sentía… ese chacra… aquella calidez, al mismo tiempo era fría, tranquila y constante… tan… familiar…

Una mano en su estomago comenzó a fluctuar ese extraño Chacra (Y a su vez, tan cálido, tranquilo y familiar…) a través de su sello.

-_No deberían…_-Expreso la voz-_jugar con lo que no entienden…_-Finalizo con calma.

-_"Que… cálido… tan tranquilo… tan… familiar…"_-Pensaba el Uzumaki mas relajado. Al sentir como lo retiraban de donde estaba, sentándolo recostado contra el pecho de alguien… Sintió el latido del corazón:-_"¿K-Kurama…?"_-Penso el Jinchuriki.

-_"Calma…"_-escucho decir a una voz-_"…Ya estoy aquí… Naruto…."_

_Estamos…_

_…A salvo…_

* * *

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

* * *

Abrió con molestia los ojos y suspiro levemente.-Mierda… Dattebayo…-El conocido olor del hospital le dio a entender donde estaba:-¿Pero que…?-Mascullo viendo a su alrededor. En cuestión de segundos localizo su chándal naranja junto con sus pantalones y banda de Konoha. Le rugió el estomago al momento de cerrar la chaqueta.

-(Bostezo.)_ "Hey Kurama,"_-Mascullo el Jinchuriki dentro de su cabeza.-_"Comamos Ramen hoy, ¿quieres?"_-Inquirió. A lo que no hubo respuesta.-_"¿Kurama? _(Nada) _¿Estas ahí?_ (Nada de nuevo.) _¡HE! ¡BOLA DE PELOS SUPER DESARROLLADA!_ (Silencio absoluto)_ ¿Hola…?-_Naruto suspiro.-Neh, seguramente esta cansado… -Dedujo, mientras que se disponía a salir, cuando los recuerdos del encuentro con los Ambus llegaron nuevamente a su cabeza.-_Es cierto,_-Recordó el Jinchuriki.-_El viejo Hokage quería verme. Mejor voy hacia allá._-Y salió por la ventana.

* * *

_De quince a cinco minutos después…_

* * *

_Konohagure no Sato. Consejo de la aldea. Torre del Hokage._

* * *

En el consejo de la aldea de Konohagure; todo era caos realmente. Estaban por una parte los civiles que no entendían bien el todo la situación; (Menos el dueño de Ichiraku Ramen, personas de los departamentos Kazama entre otros…) quienes pedían decapitar al _DEMONIO_ en cuanto se tuviese la oportunidad. Y del otro lado los Shinobi, algunos dando la razón a los civiles y otros como los Clanes Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka o Sarutobi, (Que pedían una explicación del asunto) tratando de mantener el orden en el salón, donde se realizaba una votación.

-…Entonces, lo haremos.-Dijo un tuerto como una momia que estaba sentado cerca del Kage. Shimura Danzo. El líder de "La Raíz".-Dejaremos al chico Kyuubi a Manos de la Raíz, o si no, lo ejecutaremos y buscaremos un nuevo recipiente para el Biju.

-Estoy de acuerdo…-Dijo una anciana, conocida como Koharu Utatane.-El chico Kyuubi se descontrolara tarde o temprano. Hay que hacerlo…

* * *

**_Kaira Raiton Kurama._**

* * *

Bueno, aquí estuve yo, recuperándome de una pequeña depresión… (Que fue en parte por un 05 en un examen y la falta de ideas para el fic… )

Disculpen por no actualizarles… ¡Neh! ¡Tengo una vida también-Ttematsu! Además, con tan poco tiempo para las clases de la escuela, los exámenes, proyectos en la tarde, etc. No supe que hacer, a la final quite la pelea y comenzare con el siguiente capitulo aproximadamente… ¡YA! ¡DATTEMATSU!

Je, ¿Que tal os a parecido el capitulo?

¿Les gusto?

¿Tienen ideas?

¿Naruto entrara en la Raíz mas adelante?

¿O será nuestro joven pelirrojo quien lo salve…?

¿Queréis que se revele la paliza del siglo en el siguiente episodio…?

¿Tenéis una buena frase de…? ¡AGH! ¡Eso va para los siguientes capítulos…!

Quien lo sabe… ¡SOY YO…! XD Así que asegúrense de comentar o no actualizare por el doble de tiempo del cual me tarde para este capitulo ¡¿ENTIENDEN?!

* * *

¡Sayonara-Ttematsu!


	5. Raíz

Aclaratorias para ciertas cosas. Los Bijus utilizan su voz demoniaca/normal cuando lo que dicen está en **_Negrita cursiva._**

* * *

(Ne… _"Naruto no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto." _Fin de la grabación.)

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

_Raíz._

* * *

**_¡GHRAAAAA!_**

* * *

_Ese grito de dolor resonó por todo el lugar, no aguantaba más… no aguantaría más…_

_No podía moverse… no DEBIA moverse, o solo sería peor…_

_-__**HIERE…**_

_Una sensación de malicia invadió si alma, su espíritu… Oscuro, sofocante… aunque no sabía el porqué, pero se sentía…_

_…Familiar…_

-_Tú…_

_Una malévola risa se escuchó detrás de la voz_-**_Sí._**_-Dijo con simpleza.- __**Yo… quien habita en tu corazón… lo más profundo de tu alma… veo lo que eres realmente… soy tu maldición y tu tortura… lo que se alimenta de la ira y el desprecio… y lo que te salvara de tu sufrimiento…**_-Risa-**_Claro, si es que me escuchas… ahora…_**

* * *

_Se ve a un muchacho joven, cabello rojo y marcas de bigotes en las mejillas, levemente pronunciadas; con los ojos cerrados y el sudor recorriendo su rostro; Estaba siendo sujetado por ambos brazos con una especie de ¿Tentáculos? Hechos de madera que cubrían sus brazos hasta el hombro, tenía las rodillas en el piso, sobre una plataforma de mármol blanco, siendo sujetado con unas cadenas de metal brillante por su cintura y hombros, Manteniéndolo sin escapatoria._

-Sube la potencia.-Dijo un hombre que, a pesar de estar cubierto por una capa, se apreciaban vendas por todo su cuerpo.-Jaguar tomara el cargo desde aquí.

-**_DESTRUYE…_**

_La voz resonaba en sus oídos… era tentadora… muy tentadora… pero al mismo tiempo malévola y obscura… casi-sentía que debía seguirla… Casi._

-_N-no…-Dijo con simpleza. Trato de sonar firme pero al parecer no pudo…_

-Hai, Danzo-sama.-Respondió un Ambu enmascarado, mientras comenzaba a cargar más chacra en los sellos que conectaban a las cadenas alrededor del muchacho.

-**_DEJA TUS SENSACIONES FUERA DE TI…_**

_Quizá… ¡No! Era tan tentadora… cada vez iba más profundo, en su alma, su espíritu, iba corrompiéndose mientras esa putrefacta esencia penetraba en él. La voz era DEMACIADO tentadora… _

_-Yo…-La palabra había salido de su boca sin proponérselo._

-**_Kukuku… sabes que quieres hacerlo… _**

_¿Sensaciones? Bueno; se sentía…_

_¿Cansado? Por supuesto, había estado huyendo de AMBUS y Jonins toda la mañana. ¿Adolorido? Nah, Algo. ¿Perdido? Bastante. ¿Confuso? Quizá. Pero sobre todo…_

**_¡SE SENTIA COMO UN COMPLETO INUTIL!_**

_Todo habría estado de las mil maravillas si hubiera logrado llegar directo con el Hokage; ¡Pero no señor! ¡La persona a la cual iba a buscar estaba siendo TORTURADA con un maldito sello (Que, cabe decir, era una completa mamada de gallo en comparación con sus métodos de escaneo)! Y lo peor de todo… ¡FUE ESE MALDITO AMBU CON LA ESCENCIA DEL PRIMER HOKAGE! ¡POR SU ESTUPIDO MOKUTON ESTABA AQUÍ!_

_¿Frustración? JA, buen término para lo que sentía. Aunque lo adecuado sería decir_

_IRA._

_ENOJO._

_ODIO._

_Esas tres palabras le describían muy bien en esos momentos. _

El hombre se retiró de la sala sonriendo maliciosamente… mientras que el Ambu comenzó a pasearse alrededor de su inerte cuerpo colgante… si no tuviese la máscara se apreciaría el rostro psicótico que tenía en ese momento.

-**_¡ARRASA CON TODO HASTA QUE NO QUEDE NADA!_**

_Eso sonaba… Tan… MUY tentador… gratificante… quizá… ¡NO!_

**_-No tienes nada que perder. No pasara nada por aceptar, ¿O sí?_**

_¿Qué que perdería con eso…? Su dignidad, su honor y su vida misma. ¿Decir que si? No gracias, Amo mi libertad. ¿Qué que iba a pasar? La obscuridad lo absorbería, ¡ESO IBA A PASAR!_

_Un sonido gutural salió de su garganta, como un gruñido…_

-_Ya quisieras.-Murmuro._

-Serás un arma valiosa para esta aldea;-Dijo.-Tienes mucho poder, pero no sabes utilizarlo… Únete a Konoha bajo las ordenes de La Raíz, ¿Qué dices?-_El tono de ese hombre, era repugnante. Y la voz en su cabeza no ayudaba mucho, lo empeoraba realmente._

-**_…Creen que somos solo una herramienta… ¡MATA!… ¡MATALOS A TODOS!_**

_Podía hacerlo, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿La opinión de unos cuantos? No valía la pena… Y además… ¿Somos? ¡No te creas tanto!_

-_Aléjate de mí…-Dijo con simpleza._

-…Tu poder; esa energía que fluye dentro de ti; debe ser controlado, con el Danzo-sama será capaz de tener controlado el poder del mocoso Kyuubi…-Rio.-No importa cuánto te resistas… acabaras aceptando… Nadie ha aguantado más que esto…

-**_Entrégate… destruye todo lo que te ha hecho daño… elimina esta maldita aldea… entrégame tu corazón y yo te salvare de todo este dolor…_**

_¿…Destruir…? NO. ¿Erradicar…? ¡NO! ¿Todo lo que me ha hecho daño…? Acabaría destruyendo el mundo a ese ritmo. ¿Entregarte mi corazón…? ¡NI-EN-TUS-MEJORES-SUEÑOS-IDIOTA!_

_-No voy a ceder…-Un solo pensamiento cruzo su mente._

…Naruto.

_-Esta aldea…_

Yo…

_-Esta gente…_

…No voy…

_-Todo aquí forma parte…_

…a dejar…

_-…de lo que Naruto valora…_

…que me traten…

_-Y por ende…_

…como un arma…

_-…No dejare…_

…ni que nadie…

_-…que un ataque de ira…_

-¡…ME **_CONTROLE…!_**

_-__**¡NO!**_-Grito la pútrida esencia, su voz sonaba cada vez más débil, y sin fuerza…-**_T-tu…_**

_El joven apareció frente a una jaula gigantesca, rodeada de alcantarillas. Cerro los ojos y alzo la cabeza mientras los abría, una mirada desafiante se planto en su rostro…_

_-__** N-no puedes hacerme esto…**__-Dijo con debilidad._

_El, por otro lado, solo se limitó a sonreír de manera zorruna y confiada.- ¿No puedo hacerlo? Pues ya lo hice.-Dijo inexpresivamente_-_No me interesa lo que pienses, Baka-Oni.-Añadió para retomar su sonrisa.-No puedes ganarme, y __**nunca lo harás**__. Jamás lo harás.-Finalizo, mientras que energía brillante y rojiza se arremolino alrededor de él…-Ahora… __**¡LARGATE!**_

-**_Volveré…_**_-Afirmo.-__**…Maldito seas… Ko no gādian…**_

_Y después de eso, la "Voz" y su "espíritu" se arremolinaron dentro de la junta, para quedarse allí; encerrado._

_-Te estaré esperando. –Respondió- Idiota.-Añadió para luego irse._

* * *

En la realidad la voz del Ambu resonaba por la habitación, su compañero no sabía el porqué, pero, sentía que esto no acabaría nada bien…

-_"No lo comprendo… ¿Qué es esta sensación en mi pecho?"_-Pensó el Ambu que, cabe destacar, tenía mascara de chacal. Se sentía temblar internamente, normalmente era perceptivo, pero esto estaba fuera de lo limites…

-¡Jagā-Taisho! ¡Tenemos que parar esto ahora!-Bramo el Ambu finalmente, no aguantando la tensión que le producía ver el cuerpo del muchacho, inerte, siendo en su opinión torturado injustamente, ¿Qué había hecho este muchacho en primer lugar, para ser tratado de esa manera? Y ¿Necesario para controlar al chico Kyuubi? Kami, no querría estar en el lugar del Uzumaki después de esto.

-¡Damare, Jakkaru! (¡Cállate, Chacal!)-Bramo el superior, con algo de intención asesina, (Para que se entienda, KI*.) Sin embargo, Jakkaru estuvo a punto de insistir cuando de pronto, algo inesperado pasó.

_-_N-Naruto… -susurro el muchacho.- Yo…

-¿Hn?-Manifestó el Ambu.- ¿Sigues consiente…?-añadió sorprendido.

-Y-Yo…-Repitió nuevamente, ante la mirada incrédula de Jakkaru. ¿Podía estar despierto después de eso?-…No voy… -aclaro, entrecortadamente, mientras que una ligera presión se sentía en el ambiente.-…a dejar…-Su mirada empezó a alzarse débilmente, mostrando un brillo rojizo.

Jagā se estremeció.- ¡Sube la potencia! –Ordeno con simpleza. Jakkaru simplemente temblaba.- ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡HAZLO DE UNA VEZ!-Grito.

-_"¡Estará loco!"_-Pensó aterrado Jakkaru ¿Subirla? ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS QUERIA HACER?!

El muchacho seguía sin prestar atención a los dos Ambu.-…que me traten…-su tono comenzaba a hacerse algo más fuerte. Jakkaru se sentía ahogar, ¿qué tipo de energía era esta?-…como un arma…-empezó a gruñir, Si un Hyuuga lo viese en este momento, podría apreciar la silueta roja que empezaba a tomar su chacra, sus bobinas comenzaban a expulsarlo exponencialmente.

-¡HAZLO!-ordeno Jagā, cuando de pronto:

-¡SERE AMBU PERO NO ESTOY LOCO!-Refuto Jakkaru-¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE ME ESTE ORDENANDO HACERLO! ¡SI QUIERE QUE LO AUMENTE ESTARA LOCO!-El pelirrojo estaba más que FURICO, y eso era obvio para Jakkaru.

Una intención asesina se esparció cada vez más rápido-…ni que nadie…-Los colmillos se le veían, y CRECIAN, los gruñidos eran cada vez más fuertes. Las marcas en su cara se pronunciaron, esto no era nada bueno.

-¡SOY TU SUPERIOR Y TIENES QUE HACER LO QUE TE ORDE…!-No pudo continuar, porque un ruido muy audible lleno el ambiente

**_¡CRACK!_**

-¡…ME **_CONTROLE…!_**-Finalizo el muchacho, las cadenas y los tentáculos de madera, por increíble que parezca, se agrietaban. La expulsión de energía fue tan intensa que, las cadenas se destrozaron, y a los maderos les pasó lo mismo, con la única diferencia que los trozos acabaron quemados también. Pero eso no era lo importante, la onda expansiva había levantado una gran onda de polvo, pero al dispersarse, dejo atónitos a los Ambu…

-N-no lo creo…-susurro Jakkaru. Delante de él, estaba parado el muchacho, pero lo que era impresionante era lo que lo rodeaba… _Chacra…_

Y no cualquier chacra…

Era cubierto por un manto de chacra, rojizo, pero sin duda alguna, se veía poderoso. El sonido burbujeante fue escuchado por ambos Ninjas, que vieron como tres colas se formaban detrás de él… solo una palabra lo describía…

-Jinchuriki…-Dijo Jagā, aterrado. Bueno, ya entendía mejor por qué quiso rescatar al muchacho Uzumaki… Pero una nueva duda surgía… ¿**Cuál **era?

-Ustedes dos…-dijo finalmente, mostrando una mirada decidida, con sus ojos rojos con rendijas. Agarro a ambos con dos garras de chacra a una velocidad vertiginosa, destrozando el cuarto en el proceso.- **_¡…DENSE POR MUERTOS!_**

* * *

_Konohagure no sato. Torre Hokage._

* * *

-_"No, no, no, no… ¡NO!"_-Pensó una silueta que iba corriendo por los pasillos de La Torre Hokage.

**_Tap-tap-tap-tap…_**

¡Vamos! ¿Dónde estás?

**_Tap-tap-tap-tap…_**

-¿Jiji…?-Pregunto, aunque no había nadie.-Tsk.

**_¡Bram!_**

Aquí no.

**_¡Bram!_**

¡Aquí no!

**_¡Bram!_**

¡AQUI TAMPOCO!

**_Tap-tap-tap-tap…_**

¿DONDE ESTAS?

-¡JIJI!-llamo una vez más, Nada.

**_Tap-tap-tap-tap…_**

**_¡BRAM!_**

-¡HOKAGE-JIJI!-grito nuevamente, antes de pararse y acabar apoyado contra una puerta, en busca de aire.-_"¡NADA!"_-Pensó fastidiado.

Esta silueta era nadie más ni menos que Naruto Uzumaki; ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, COMPLETAMENTE pálido…-_"¿Por qué no piensan las cosas…? ¡¿Por qué?!"_-se decía desesperadamente, una, y otra, y otra vez.

Naruto tenía la mirada fija en el piso de madera, sentado en el suelo, pensando.- ¡GRR!-Mascullo finalmente, inclinándose hacia adelante y tomándose la cabeza con las manos, FRUSTRADO. Se irguió bruscamente cuando de pronto…

* * *

_Pam._

_¡Slam!_

**_¡BROM!_**

-¡OUCH!

* * *

En Konoha las cosas no pasaban a la normalidad; sobre todo el hecho de que había fuertes temblores por todo el pueblo. Los negocios cerraban y las tiendas Shinobi también lo hacían. Se podían ver AMBUS asegurando el perímetro, Jounin escoltando civiles, Chunin llevando estudiantes a sus casas; Y unos cuantos Genin corriendo por allí, además de uno que otro muchacho buscando a sus parientes o amigos por su cuenta (Véase Konohamaru, Moegui y Udon.)

Otro temblor azoto nuevamente la parte comercial de la aldea; se puede ver corriendo a un AMBU con mascara de Lobo, en dirección a la Torre Hokage.

-_"Tengo que encontrar a Uzumaki-san."_-Pensó, tratando de aliviar la tensión que sentía por momentos. Se detuvo un momento frente a la torre, cuando de pronto, vio un borrón Naranja yendo por la puerta este de la misma.-_"Y hablando del Hokage de Konoha…"_ ¡UZUMAKI-SAN! -Acabo gritando, mientras alcanzaba a la mancha Anaranjada que efectivamente era Naruto.

-¡Wolf-Nii!-Exclamo aliviado, observando en cierta tranquilidad pasajera la silueta del Ambu. Naruto se colocó una mano en el pecho y suspiro.-Me alegro ENCERIO de que estés bien.-Indico, mientras sonreía de medio lado con ligereza y se preparaba para correr. Antes de ser detenido por Wolf sujetándole el brazo.- ¿Eh?

-Primero: ¿Qué quieres decir con: "Me alegro de que estés bien"?-Pregunto.-Y segundo: ¡¿Dónde estabas?!-Reclamo.-Kakashi-Sempai e Iruka-San están MUY preocupados por ti.

Naruto estaba a punto de responder cuando:

**_"ATENCION A TODOS LOS ESCUADRONES; LLEVAD A TODO INDIVIDUO NIVEL GENIN O INFERIOR AL LUGAR SEGURO MAS CERCANO; REPITO: ¡LLEVAD A TODO GENIN Y CIVIL A UN LUUGAR SEGURO!"_**

Eso dejo un tanto pasmado a Wolf, quien se apegó a acatar las órdenes en cuanto sintió una fuerte sacudida pasar por la zona, era algo débil, como si el epicentro estuviese lejos de allí.

-Vamos, Uzumaki-San-Comenzó Wolf.-Tenemos que i…-Naruto se zafa y comienza a correr.- ¿N-Naruto? ¡NARUTO!-grito finalmente, mientras perseguía al joven Uzumaki.

-¡Go-Gomen, Wolf-Nii!-Dijo el mencionado. Mientras corría a lo lejos.- ¡Pero si no paro esto nadie lo hará!-Termino, mientras desaparecía en una voluta de humo.

-_"¡KUSO!"-_Grito mentalmente Wolf.-_"Si eso es así, Acaba con esto pronto Naruto."_-Acabo pensando, mientras trataba de localizar el Chacra más grande en la aldea.

* * *

Naruto iba corriendo por las plazas, mientras los aldeanos le miraban interrogantes buscando un lugar seguro.

_¡PUM!_

-¡OUCH!-Exclamo Naruto, cayendo de sentón en el suelo, mientras varias cosas suyas caían desparramadas por el piso.- ¡EH, FIJATE POR DONDE…!-Empezó a reprochar, cuando miro detenidamente a quien le estaba gritando.-…v-vas.-Termino sin saber que decir.

* * *

**_¡Plop!_**

**_¡Drop!_**

**_ ¡Plop!_**

El olor a sangre inundaba el área. En un hala obscura, dos cuerpos yacían inertes sobre una tarima. Jakkaru y Jagā.

Sus cuerpos parecían haber sido acuchillados, pero las heridas sanaban lentamente. Sus ropas estaban quemadas y rotas en parte.

-Ugh…-Dijo uno de ellos.-_"Este tipo es… __**¡FUERTE CON UN DEMONIO!**__"_-Exclamo Jakkaru internamente mientras que veía con impotencia como su "Verdugo" terminaba de dejar su "pequeño recuerdo" en las paredes del hall. Este era el sitio donde extraían el Biju de su Jinchurikki o cualquier tipo de ente demoníaca, para el caso.

Quedo inerte unos segundos, mirando el mensaje escrito en la pared…

**_"La luz de este mundo se extingue…"_**

**_"…Su última voluntad ignorada"_**

**_"…Su deseo pisoteado…"_**

**_"…Su legado echado a la basura…"_**

**_"…Por la misma gente que destino proteger…"_**

**_"…Serán responsables de su misma condena…"_**

**_"…El tiempo se acaba…"_**

**_"…Las oportunidades terminan…"_**

**_"…Porque…"_**

**_"…Algún día sabrán cuál es el verdadero poder…"_**

**_"Y cuando el día llegue…"_**

**_"…LOS CULPABLES NO SERAN PERDONADOS."_**

En un intento por respirar, Jakkaru carraspeo:

-¿Q-Quien e-eres…?-Inquirió, mirando a un joven pelirrojo, ojos rasgados, quien traía una camisa de kimono roja con bordes negros y de manga corta, los brazos vendados hasta más arriba de los codos, pantalones blancos holgados y sandalias Shinobis negras y gris.-¿Q-que q-quieres…?

-De verdad, lamento esto.-Admitió, sorprendiendo a Jakkaru, debido a que hablaba con una voz tranquila.- Sobre todo porque cuidaste a mi Ototou, y eso no te lo puedo pagar.-Admitió, con los ojos cerrados.-Tus heridas sanaran en algunos minutos, horas máximo. Y no te preocupes, no use veneno ni nada parecido. No le hare ningún daño permanente a cualquiera que ayudase a mi Ototou en buena ley.-Explico con una sonrisa.-Aunque esos sean pocos…-Añadió sombríamente.

Jakkaru pensó por un momento antes de preguntar.- ¿Jagā-Taisho está bien?

-Estará fuera del servicio Shinobi tres meses máximo.-Explico.-Un año, de servicio AMBU.-Aclaro con sencillez.-Respecto a tus otras preguntas…-Añadió, mientras se volvía hacia la puerta y salía.-Lo único que quiero es Justicia.-Dijo con simpleza.-Me dicen:Ko no gādian.

-Comprendo…-Murmuro para si en respuesta, Mientras caía inconsciente.

La brisa le golpeo el rostro a Ko, una vez fuera. Pudo vislumbrar parte de la aldea.

-Prepárate Konoha.-Susurro.-Este Zorro ha venido a recuperar a su cachorro.-Dijo con simpleza, respirando el aire.- Y ni siquiera su Shinobi no Kami me podrá detener.-Afirmo, mientras tomaba dirección al único lugar donde podría encontrar con seguridad a quien buscaba.

* * *

**_Kaira Raiton Kurama._**

* * *

Sé que debí continuar el fic desde hace tres meses, ¡Pero sufrí de una horrible enfermedad! Cuyo nombre es: ¡Troclea Scriptoris! ¡Es lo peor que a alguien le puede pasar escribiendo un fanfic!… ¡DE VERAS! Aunque la buena noticia es que tengo buenas notas en casi todas mis materias… La mala es que mi yo escritor de Naruto estuvo ausente mientras que mis yo escritores de otros animes trabajaban en ideas sin descanso… (Pero no las publicare hasta estar completamente segura de ello.) Podemos ver que, hasta el menos esperado tiene un demonio que intenta salir, Iremos a ver como lo combate y como se presenta. Sé que ya-sabemos-quien no salió en este capítulo… pero lo veremos en:

Capítulo 5:

¡Sangre, Sudor y Lágrimas!

¡Hasta luego! ¡Dattebayo!

* * *

PD: Les pediré tres cosas:

Una frase para nuestro Uzumaki. Dattebayo significa ¡De veras!, Dattebane ¡Ya lo sabes!, Pero me pregunto, ¿cuál de ustedes me da una frase para nuestro nuevo pelirrojo? ¡Decídanlo! Me refiero a la frase en Japonés, pienso colocar algo que signifique Créelo. No sé, me parece bien.

El nombre para una Katana.

Y paciencia, ya que el próximo capítulo será más que todo un especial.

¡Ja ne! (Si no hay Review no hay capitulo.)


End file.
